Guess Who's in Tortall
by J.Tigris
Summary: Daine and Numair receive a surprise visit from the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler. Set after the Immortals war and in David Tennant's first season.
1. Well, here we are!

**I don't know what caused me to write this, but some good ideas are random. Please enjoy, and I would love some constructive criticism if you can give me any.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ ABOUT! The Immortals was written by the lovely Tamora Pierce, and the Doctor Who characters are from Russell T. Davis. **

**Also, this has the 10****th**** Doctor.**

Daine watched as Numair paced back and forth restlessly in his room. The Badger had come recently, with his fur all puffed up and his teeth bared. He only stayed for a slight moment to relieve his distress, before vanishing off again to who knows where.

"I just don't understand." Numair growled, his pacing only becoming faster with each pass. "Why couldn't he be more specific? What does _it_ mean?"

"It's okay if you don't get it Numair." Daine reassured him, after letting her good posture slide a little in her chair. "He was vague, but maybe, he'll come back with more details later."

"But… Daine, you don't understand."

"I know you are a proud man, and would like to get this without much help."

"Yes, but…" He paused, realizing that she had summed up his reason to perfection. "It was just… I…" He shook his head, trying to get back on track. "Remind me once again what he said."

Daine sighed, "He said '_it_ was coming'. He left after that. No other words. No sounds. No hints. He left."

"But he didn't explain _it_. I would like to know what _it__"

He was cut off by Daine. Tired of hearing him struggle with translation, she got out of her seat and kissed him fully. _That outta shut him up_. She thought to herself.

"Is." Numair said once he could breathe again. He looked like he was going to kiss her again, but he shook his head and pushed her away. "I can't, Daine. Not when we don't understand everything."

She was about ready to slap him, but something held her back. It was a noise, one that she had never heard before. It was pulsing, and there was an in and out whooshing effect to it. The sound was out of place in the air filled with bird tweets, and the howling of wolves from the pack that lived in the area.

The lovers ran toward one of the open windows in Numair's tower. Outside, was something that Daine just _couldn't_ understand. It didn't look right sitting in the middle of the forest.

It was a bright-blue box.

_**Doctor Who Theme**_: (Just imagine it in your head) Dum da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum da da da dum

Woo-oooooo Wooooooooo Woo-oooo, Woo-ooooo woo-oo-oo ooo

Woo-oooooo Wooooooooo Woo-oooo, Woo-ooooo woo-oooooo

Woo-oooooo Wooooooooo woo-oooo, woo-oo-ooo, oooo

Dooo, dooo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo, doo, doo, doo, doo doo doo doo doo, doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo

Wooooooooooooooooo!

The Doctor stepped out of his box, adjusting his trench coat as he stepped into the forested environment. Rose Tyler came from behind him, her long blonde hair flying in the breeze. She shut the door to the TARDIS once she was fully out.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around at all the abundant foliage.

The Doctor walked around the place with his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I set the TARDIS to take us back to medieval times, but this isn't it. This is different."

He stopped once he felt something tug on his coat. On his tail end, was a gray furred wolf, digging his fangs firmly into the fabric.

"Well, hello there." He reached down to pet it, but the wolf backed away.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" A female voice yelled from behind him. "You don't want to get me on your bad side."

The Doctor turned. The speaker was a girl, not much more than seventeen years old. She had long, curly brown hair, and was built both daintily and strong. The light in her eyes was different, and there was something about her that confused the Doctor.

Also confusing was the man that stood next to her. He was very tall, with jet black hair. He looked at the Doctor and Rose slightly confused, but very interested. This man also had something in him that was different.

The Doctor raised his hands, "We're not here for trouble. We're just lost. Mind tellin' us where we are."

"You're in Tortall." The girl told him shortly.

"Tortall?" The Doctor walked back to Rose. "Where have I heard that before?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. I do know that it doesn't exist."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, "Oh, but it does." Rose looked at him with an unsure expression. "Tamora Pierce. She wrote about this land. She made it in her head and then on paper."

"What do you mean?" The man asked, staring him down. "Who is this Pierce?"

The Doctor stalked up to him, "She is your creator. You are just her characters. You're not supposed to be real."


	2. A little bit of explaining

Sorry it's been a long time for me to get this done. First it was school finals, and then I had to help my grandmother move. I am also working on a brand new manuscript, and I really wanted to focus on that for the time being. Anyway, on with the show…story… thingy.

It had hit them like a ton of bricks. Not supposed to be real? This man was either crazy, or… no, he was just crazy.

"I don't know if you've noticed," said the girl, stepping forward bravely, "but I'm right here. I live, so I exist."

"Well, sure you do here," the Doctor started to walk around in an unpredictable pattern, "but where we're from, you're just black scribbled onto white. Sure, there's a lot of fan art depicting you in color, but that's the only place you live at. The minds of your fans."

Numair snorted, "Ok, even I'm confused."

"That's quite alright." He pointed to the large stone tower behind the two, "Is that your home."

"It has been."

"Good." He moved behind them, walking towards their home.

Numair and Daine just sort of stared after him. When the shock was… almost over, Numair followed the Doctor at a distance. Rose and Daine were slow to follow.

"I'm sorry about him." Rose mumbled under her breath. "He's just… he's odd, and that's the best that I can explain him."

"Does he do this a lot?" Daine asked. "You just let him run off on his own; doing whatever it is he wants to?"

Rose chuckled, "I can't put a leash on that dog."

Back up in the tower, Daine, Numair, and Rose all watched the Doctor go crazy looking around the place. At first, Numair tried to follow him around to study him, but he retired to sitting in a chair once the work became too tedious.

"This is brilliant," the Doctor mumbled, turning over books in his hands. "Things on monsters and other weird countries." He paused, "Your people study magic, right?"

"Those with the Gift do." Numair replied, and then, thinking, he nodded to Daine. "And also the people with other kinds of magic."

"And what kind of magic is th_ Oh, look at you!" He had found Kitten who was curled up underneath Numair's desk. She curled out to look at him only in interest, and then she fled to hide behind her mother. "Cute little dragon. Where did you get her?"

"Didn't you read the story?" Daine asked bitterly. Numair threw her a glance, and she sighed, "I got her after her mother died protecting us from attack."

He smiled, "You must forgive me, I have all the time in the world to read, and the stories sometimes mix together. Just making sure I had the right one in mind."

"Why?"

"Well, there are four of your books, four of the King's Champion, four of another female knight, and two others. It's a lot to read."

Numair, who had perked up at hearing "all the time in the world to read", was staring at the Doctor. "Alright, who are you?"

"Me, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Rose mumbled.

He gave a disgruntled face as the Doctor tried to turn the subject, "So, help me with this." He pointed at the man, "Numair Salmalin," and the his student, "Daine Sarrasri." They both nodded. "That explains it."

"What?" Rose said from her chair. She looked really bored for some unknown reason.

"That odd thing that I get from you two. Both of you have magic."

"And how does that relate to anything?" Daine asked, still staring the Doctor down.

"Because magic and I don't mix. I'm a man of science, not magic."

"Okay, new question, man of science. Why are you here?"

"That's what we are going to find out."


	3. The Shadow

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"strongThat last part felt a little too short and dull to me. Let's beef things up a little in this part. And also, something in here doesn't belong to either universe, it is my creation (as far as I'm aware). I'm just warning all of you people so you don't freak out when you see… read it./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ouna was back into her normal routine. Once again in Galla, she was buying perfectly fit ponies for the students that were awaiting them either excitedly or in fear. It was something that she loved to do, but she liked to do it better with her assistant Daine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Daine wasn't allowed to come this time. Numair wanted her to relax after the Immortals War, (he told everyone else to do the same, but nobody cared to listen to him) and had held her back against her wishes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"emSometimes, he's the smartest man in this world. /emShe thought, scattering grain behind her for her mounts. emOther times, he has less sense than the poorest man./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"From the far end of the road came a high pitched scream. It was the sound of a little girl running to her mother. The girl's blond hair flowed behind her wildly as she wept. Her mother, who had a striking resemblance to her daughter, hugged her greatly, and whispered in her ear to stay calm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"They were close enough to the fence that Onua could hear the girl speak. "Mommy," she said, "there's a monster chasing me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Normally, a mother would pat a child's back and tell them that monsters were not real. But this wasn't a place like that./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ouna grabbed her crossbow and went to stand by the gate. What was it this time? Stormwings? Hurroks? ColdFangs?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Everyone backed away when it came through. Whatever it was, she wasn't used to it. It moved and looked like a shadow, completely black and smooth. It had pure white orbs in its head, but nothing inside of them. The rest of it she couldn't see clearly enough to describe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Oh Horse Lords! Why did you have to do this now?" Ouna sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"She fixed an arrow in the weapon and shot it straight at the shadow beast. Her confidence fell as she saw that the arrow only went straight through him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Seriously? Why now?" Her conjured her Gift onto her hand, making it blaze red. "You better pick up or emwe/em are in trouble."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" *******************/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"The Doctor was playing with Kitten in the corner, trying to get her to change into different colors. He was fascinated by her, too fascinated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Daine was trying to figure out Rose, mostly her clothes. She was wearing a shirt with the British flag pasted onto it, and a short skirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""So, what does that symbol stand for?" Daine asked, looking her up and down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""It's the flag of my country." Rose old her. "I suppose you guys don't know about Britain."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" "Doesn't ring a bell. And… they allow skirts that short? Without petty coats?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Well, yeah. But, I thought that all girls wore dresses around here all the time?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Daine smiled, "Who says that you have to? I like pants better. You can do more things in them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Numair, who had been sitting in his chair trying to figure things out, suddenly rose to his feet. Daine looked at him to see him looking at his slightly black glowing hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Who is it?" She asked, getting to her feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""I don't know." A red spark came from his palm. "Ouna?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Yes you… you… You're lucky I can't think of anything good right now." The woman whispered from his hand. At this, the Doctor got up to watch them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""How is he doing that?" Rose asked him from behind their backs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""It's a magically tether. It's like the telephone before the telephone. The cell before the cellphone." He sighed, "Absolutely brilliant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Ouna," Numair continued. "What is going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""I wish I knew. There a thing up here in Galla."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""What kind of a thing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Big, about as big, maybe even a bit bigger than a horse. Black. Dark Black."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""A hurrok?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""If it was, why would I connect with you? It's not that. I'm not sure what it is?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Can you give us a better description?" The Doctor asked loud and clear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""White eyes… Kind of ghost like." There was a loud, ruff grunt. "Well, it has some claws, I can tell you that now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Daine could hear horses shriek in the background, "I should have gone with her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Numair shook his head, "Keep an eye on it Ouna. Don't let it get away. We'll try to get there as fast as we can."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Well, that may not be fast enough." She growled. "It's already killing_"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Killing what?" Rose asked. "What is it killing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""More than likely, people." Numair said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Daine grabbed her crossbow, "Are we flying there?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""What else do we have?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." The Doctor started. "What are Rose and I going to do?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Stay here until we get back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""But, you may need us. This may be something out of your knowledge, but in mine." He stared Numair straight in the face. "Let us come with."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"He didn't say anything for a long time, but him tugging his nose was a sure sign that he was thinking. "If you can find a way there, you can go. We can't help you with that, though. Our friend is in danger."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;""Right." The Doctor walked towards the tower door. "I'll race you there. Come on, Rose!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"She ran after them as Daine grabbed her quiver filled with arrows. "I don't know about you, but I like him."/p 


End file.
